deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rand al'Thor
Rand al'Thor, also known as the Dragon Reborn among his many other titles, is the adoptive son of Tam al'Thor, and the main protagonist of the Wheel of Time series. Born to fulfill the prophecies of every culture he encounters, Rand is initially a simple farmer before being forced to flee his village when the Dark One hunts him down. Though he initially rejects his destiny, he comes to accept it in full, fighting the Shadow wherever he finds it. After fourteen books, countless battles, and straight-up conquering nations, Rand confronts the Dark One. He uses a special tool to utilize enormous amounts of magic, enough to re-weave the fabric of reality itself, to fight the being on even grounds. He wins, sealing the Dark One within the pattern at the cost of his body. He does, however, manage to swap souls with Moridin, the Dark One's lieutenant who wished for total death. This allows Rand to live and the suicidal man to get his wish, and he fades into the background of history. Battle vs. Vin (by Leolab) Rand al'Thor finds himself transported to the streets of Luthadel at night. He knocked on several doors, but those in the rich section regarded him with open hostility, while those in the poor areas did not answer, though he could swear he heard terrified squeels, barely making out the word "Mistwraith". He sees heavily-armed guards walking the walls, heading towards a large tower. Overhearing them, he discerns that the tower is the abode of the city's ruler, a man named "Elend". Thinking that's where to best get information about exactly where he is, he starts walking towards it on the streets. Meanwhile, Vin is running on the rooftops and trailing Rand. When he starts heading towards Keep Venture, she decides to take action, thinking that the foreigner is an assassin sent to kill the emperor, Elend. She leaps in front of him, and draws her daggers. "I won't let you kill my husband," she growls. Rand, confused, starts to say he wasn't intending to when she rushes at him, her speed unnaturally enhanced by Pewter. He barely gets his quarterstaff up in time to block the blow. Clearly seeing that she is in no mood to discuss, he prepares himself to fight. He drops his quarterstaff and weaves a sword out of fire. He parries Vin's next strikes, cutting the glass daggers in two. He then tries to weave a net of Air to try and hold her, but she flips backwards and Pushes off of his coin pouch. Vin then starts Pushing coins at Rand, who simply weaves a wall of Air to halt them. He takes aim with his longbow, trying to hit Vin's arm. He misses, and she tosses a coin down and Pushes off of it into the Mist. Hoping, but not believeing, that his assailant had given up the fight, he presses towards the tower. As he nears the courtyard, Vin drops down in frot of him with a massive sword. He backs up, and discards his quardterstaff and fully opens himself to Saidin. Vin swings the Koloss sword, moving it while Burning pewter as if it were a rapier. Rand, for his part, ducks and weaves around the blade. Rather than using his usual sword made from weaves of Fire, he opts for a less-lethal option of trying to knock his opponenet out with strong weaves of Air, while countering her strikes with walls of Air or Earth. The exchange continues nearly soundlessly, the Pewter ensuring the Vin doesn't tire while Saidin does the same. Eventually, Vin gets a lucky strike in and cleaves Rand's arm off. He resorts to Balefire, sending a bolt to hit the sword. The liquid fire streaks through the air, and hits the sword, causing it's colors to invert. Then, the sword vanishes and Rand's arm reappears. Rand quickly weaves blows of Air that knock Vin out with minimal damage. He then picks her up, and walks to the door of the tower. He knocks, and a young man in rich attire opens. "Are you Elend?" Rand asks. "Yes. What... Oh, god. Vin!" "She's only knocked out. I made sure she is undamaged. She seemed to think I was here to kill her husband." "That would be me, as well. Who are you?" "My name is Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn," Rand says. Noting the quizzical look on Elend's face, he continues, "May I come inside? it appears we have much to talk about." WINNER: RAND AL'THOR Expert's Opinion Rand had such a huge advantage in the form of Channeling that he overpowered Vin's Allomancy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Book Warriors